dkamifandomcom-20200215-history
Desert Dungeon
The desert dungeon is the former residence of Keeper Malleus. After the death of his Dark God he was attacked until only this heavily fortified dungeon remained. It has multiple fake hearts. After Malleus's death it passed to Sailor Mercury for a time; however, she later deactivated it and destroyed its dungeon heart. Its design incorporates pillars and a gothic approach, with glowing crystals embedded in the ceiling providing illumination. At the center of its hundreds of kilometres spanning network of tunnels is a roughly cubical center encompassing a labyrinth and the regular rooms nestled within. The dungeon is named for the sand desert in which it is located. The desert itself is a result of Malleus ravishing the land. The sky above the desert is a sickly green colour as seen from the ground, owing to the widespread corruption effect. Rooms *Barracks *Command CentreChapter 39: Seizing Heart Number 3 **Newly invented in first iteration **Brightly lit **Three-dimensional aquatic golem-based representation of target area **Multiple battery-powered crystal balls operated by warlocks **Multiple battery-powered vision-inducer for remotely ordering of minions without Keeper operated by warlocks *Heart Chamber *Inner Sanctum (rooms belonging to the Keeper and only the most trusted staff) *Laboratories *Library *Prison *Dark Temple - formerly devoted to Murdrul Attack on the Dungeon After Ami decided this dungeon to be the replacement for her original one she immediately started her attack. Imps tunnelled straight down the desert sand (held at bay by liberate use of Shabon Spray) while Ami formed an army of ice golems, one of which she inhabited. As soon as the imps broke through the enchanted walls of the closest tunnels Malleus was aware of the invasion. Many traps damaged and incapacitated golems until Ami had formed a bridgehead. Then she marched in the general direction of the centre of the dungeon, all the while triggering many traps. Confronted with that Malleus ordered his minions to attack the enemy force while his imps were sent to reclaim the alien tunnels. This enabled Ami to scan the her attackers minion bonds and triangulate the position of the real dungeon heart. The higher- than-expected rate of attrition forced her to adapt her strategy to use the traps against the hostile force. Ami soon reached the heart chamber where the gathered minions faced her greatly diminished ice golems.Chapter 28: Inhuman Waves After Mercury offered his minions sanctuary if they changed loyalty Malleus called her bluff and literally threw his minions at her golems. After killing many minions with the superior physical capabilities of the golems Ami was nevertheless forced to flee the meat grinder. In a tunnel she already had freed of traps a new strategy formed in her head. She empowered four of the remaining ice golems with her senshi transformation, at the cost of two golems. When she tried to empower a fifth the remaining two unempowered golems dispelled as well as the one she had tried it on, leaving her with a fighting force of four senshi-transformed ice golems. With the enchantments in place she attacked the heart again, under the guise of a corrupted Shabon Spray. This time, though, she favoured evading her foes if possible instead of fighting them. At the door to the heart chamber she lost another two golems to dragon fire. After creating and empowering a corrupted ice golem she successfully tried again in entering the heart chamber, at the cost of her corrupted golem. There Malleus, possessing a dragon, fought her. He defeated her remaining golem and pinned Ami against the stairs of the dungeon heart. She left the inhabited body before it was crushed and leapt into the heart pit, simultaneously casting a corrupted Shabon Spray Freezing. Landing on top of the heart membrane in her original body she immediately attacked it with one of the black ice shards, stopping mere moments before destroying the heart. Malleus, left with no other choice, ceded defeat and submitted to Ami.Chapter 29: Desperation Move Aftermath Malleus and all the minions he had became minions of Ami, the dungeon now belonged to her with all its content and Malleus became her minion as well. Underworld The portal was restored by Mercury to lead to an Underworld cavern. Its ceiling height is about one kilometre with the highest points three kilometres above ground. In the middle of the grotto towers a humongous mushroom, its flat head nearly touching the stalactites. The lamellas on the underside of the head distribute blue-glowing, nontoxic miasma. The web of villages at the bottom of the gint mushroom's stem is nesteled in miature versions of the brown funguid growth perpetuating the cavern. The main population seems to be dark elves and other humanoids.Chapter 41: Out-of-Dungeon Experiences References Category:Dungeon